Good Bye & Good Luck
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Fanfic Jensha/Padackles, com MUITO angst.
1. Moreno

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa estória não me pertencem, e blábláh q vcs já sabem.

**Conteúdo:** Drama/Angst – Slash

**Beta:** Taxxti, e ela é culpada por tudo, não importa o que digam.*corre*

**Sinopse: **Triângulo amoroso Misha-Jensen-Jared. Os três vão descobrir em que uma relação tão conturbada, uma das partes sempre vai acabar se machucando. Fic com PoV diferente à cada cap., e obviamente narrativa diferente(por favor, não estranhem a bosta q eu escrevi! :X).

**Link: **Leiam o primeiro cap. ao som de ''Stones'', do Barbarossa ( HTTP :/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=i63A2i-MFy8&feature=related ), e isso é uma ORDEM.*risada evil*

**Nota: **Muito angst ao longo da fic, já avisando os mais sensitivos.

**Nota 2:** Eu procurei tentar agradar os fãs de Jensha e de Padackles, então a fic tende a ir pro lado de cada uma das shippers ao longo dos caps.

**Nota 3:** Essa fic foi escrita à zilhões de anos luz, mas depois da fic Jensha da Shi eu criei vergonha na cara para postá-la.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Moreno**

O loiro gemeu, se confortando no meu peito, dormindo.

Em outras circunstâncias, eu apertaria mais o abraço que o envolvia e sorriria. Mas, droga! Eu não faria isso dessa vez... Porque seria a última vez em que eu aceitaria dormir com ele. A última vez que eu aceitaria toda aquela palhaçada.

Ele me fazia essas coisas, como um parasita venenoso. Chegava muitas vezes no mês, aos prantos. Dizia que tinha brigado com o namorado, que a coisa ficara feia e ele fora obrigado a fugir. Por muitas vezes, soluçava em meus braços, dizendo que o amava. O puto dizia na minha cara que amava o de cabelos castanhos. Logo depois, sem eu perceber, ele já estava me beijando, as lágrimas sumindo da face. Eu correspondia, tonto apaixonado que sou, e quando me dava por mim, já estava fazendo amor com ele. Ele sempre me deixava no comando, sempre era o passivo, como se para tentar ganhar a minha confiança novamente. Depois que tudo terminava, depois que eu gozava, e na maioria das vezes ele também, ele deitava sobre mim, me cobria de beijos e dizia que me amava. O desgraçado, que se derretia no meu colo com declarações a outro homem, se declarava para mim, como se outro homem não existisse entre nós. O pior de tudo era que eu acreditava.

Droga, como eu gostaria de poder não ser apaixonado por aquele loiro. Como eu gostaria de poder não acreditar nas promessas dele, de que ele nunca mais se envolveria com o outro. Mas eu sempre acreditava. Sempre me entregava de corpo e alma para ele, e ele sempre voltava para o namorado.

Toda vez era assim, eles brigavam, ele chorava para mim, eu o acolhia, ele me largava e voltava para os braços do outro.

Teve uma vez, se eu bem me lembro, que a coisa toda fora diferente, uma única vez:

**GB & GL**

_-Fico feliz que você e o Jared tenham voltado a se falarem. - Eu disse, deitado na cama e nu. Havíamos acabado de ter outra transa. - Eu sei que o casamento dele com a Cortese foi um golpe duro pra você, mas fico feliz que você tenha superado isso._

_-Yeah, yeah. - Ele resmungou, vestindo uma blusa em um canto._

_Desde que o outro anúnciara o casamento, ele não passara uma semana sem me visitar no Hotel. Ora com um buquê de flores, ora com uma caixa de bombom. Sempre me mimava. Acho que, no fundo, ele estava com medo de me perder, como perdera o outro._

_-Vai __a__ algum lugar? - Perguntei. Eu devia ter notado que ele estava estranho __n__aquela tarde._

_-Vou sair pra beber com um pessoal do set. - Ele disse, indo até um canto e recolhendo a cueca que eu jogara ali, minutos antes. Vê-lo andando só de camisa e com as partes à mostra realçou meu desejo. Droga, eu deveria tê-lo agarrado ali, e o impedido de ir aquele estúpido bar. - Quer ir também?_

_Eu me espreguicei._

_-Hum, não, obrigado. - Recusei, me arrependendo amargamente depois. - Eu preciso é de um bom banho. Vou jantar com a Vicky hoje._

_-Hum, ok. - Ele disse, vestindo a cueca e procurando sua calça. Talvez tenha sido apenas minha imaginação apaixonada, mas eu senti uma espécie de tristeza e uma ponta de ciúmes na voz dele. Mas, droga, ele deveria entender! Nossas esposas... bem, depois eu conto sobre elas, antes que eu me perca. - Vou levar a chave do Hotel. Se acontecer alguma coisa, a sua chave ta em cima da mesa da cozinha._

_Concordei com um aceno de cabeç__a__, me levantando._

_Ele terminou de vesti__r__ a calça. Eu o ajudei com as meias e o sapato, me focando para não despi-lo novamente, o que eu deveria ter feito._

_-Então, até mais tarde. - Ele disse, um pouco rude. Acho que ainda estava bravo com o lance do meu jantar com Vicky._

_Ele já estava saindo, quando segurei em seu braço e o virei para mim. Depositei um se__li__nho longo em seus lábios._

_-Até mais, amor. - Eu disse, acariciando sua bochec__h__a._

_As feições dele suavizaram, seu olhar se tornou meigo._

_-Até, amor. - Ele respondeu, me dando uma bitoca._

_O meu loiro saiu pela porta, mas antes de fechá-la, eu o chamei._

_-Sim? - Ele perguntou, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto novamente._

_-Eu te amo. - Disse, carinhoso._

_-Eu também te amo. - Ele sorria, faceiro._

_Fechou a porta._

_Eu comecei a me vestir, tinha muito que fazer aquela noite. _

_Corri na loja de incensos mais próxima e comprei uma dúzia de velas vermelhas, grandes._

_Passei na adega e escolhi um vinho nobre, caro._

_Passei na joalheria, com sacola na mão, e comprei a aliança que tinha encomendado._

_Voltei ao apartamento. Arrumei tudo. Meu loiro, presumindo que eu fora jantar fora com minha esposa, iria ter uma surpresa aquela noite, quando me encontrasse nu, com uma aliança na mão e um pedido na ponta da língua, à luz de velas. O vinho serviria para adocicar a nossa primeira noite como namorados._

_Acendi as velas. Repeti o discurso inflado e romântico ao extremo, que tentava ilustrar toda a imensidão do meu amor por ele, de frente ao espelho do banheiro._

_Coloquei duas taças e o vinho estrat__e__gicamente no criado-mudo. _

_Tomei um bom banho, passando do meu melhor e mais caro perfume. O esperei, nu, em cima da cama._

_As horas passavam, e nada dele chegar. A noite já caía, e nenhum sinal dele. Comecei a me preocupar. Tentei ligar no seu celular, mas estava desligado. _

_Abri o vinho, tomei uma taça inteira. Nada melhor do que o álcool para inibir a aflição e o desespero que começavam a tomar conta de mim. Tomei outra taça, e outra, e mais outra._

_Deitei na cama novamente, já embriagado. Brinquei com a aliança que colocaria no dedo dele com minhas mãos. O sono veio, e eu não resisti. _

_Dormi, babando no travesseiro, enquanto o esperava. Mas ele não voltara __à__quela noite, e tão pouco aparecera no meu Hotel por uns bons dois ou três meses. _

_Aquela noite ele bebera além da conta no bar. O de cabelos castanhos __estava junto__. Os dois dormiram juntos àquela noite. Fizeram totalmente as pazes, reatando o namoro secreto._

_Mais uma vez, eu era deixado de lado. _

_Guardei a aliança mais ou menos por um mês. Quando minha fixa caiu, quando percebi que eu nunca passaria de um caso qualquer para ele, e que, pelo jeito, seu coração não me pertencia, eu atirei a aliança no bueiro mais próximo, possesso de raiva e angústia._

_Eu nunca seria seu namorado. Eu nunca passaria de um amigo, um homem para satisfazer seus desejos e passar a mão em sua cabeça quando brigasse com o namorado. _

**GB & GL**

-No que estava pensando? - A voz dele me desperta. Percebo que ele estava me observando fazia certo tempo, o queixo apoiado em meio peito.

-Jensen. Eu te amo. - Eu sussurro, encarando a perspectiva de que talvez essa seja a última vez que eu falarei isso para ele.

-Eu te amo também, seu bobo. - Ele brinca, me puxando para um beijo. Um beijo que eu retribuo sem pensar.

Droga! Ele estava me domando novamente! Talvez seja o excesso de contato corporal por estarmos aninhados na cama.

-Hm, quer fazer de novo? - Ele sorri maroto, eu não respondo.

Ele se levanta, começa a procurar um preservativo. É a minha chance. Se aquele homem me encostar de novo, eu acabarei dormindo com ele novamente.

-Jensen, nós precisamos conversar. - Eu digo sem entonação. Ele não liga, ou não ouve. Eu continuo. - Nós não vamos fazer isso de novo. Não precisa perder seu tempo procurando uma camisinha.

Ele para, abrupto, em frente à cama. Me olha por um momento, curioso. Por fim, solta um daqueles sorrisos angelicais e ao mesmo tempo perversos que destroem toda a minha sanidade.

-Acho que já sei aonde você quer chegar, docinho. - Ele passa a língua pelos lábios, os olhos tentando procurar algum aumento de volume entre minhas pernas, cobertas pelo lençol.

-Não, Jensen, nós não vamos fazer _nenhum_ tipo de sexo. - Eu prossigo, para seu espanto. - Nós... acho que nós devíamos terminar.

A boca se abre, ele fica mudo por um momento.

-Mi, o que está falando? - Ele diz, um nervosismo entoando na voz.

-Eu cansei dessa balbúrdia Jensen. - Eu digo, me abrindo e lhe contando o que ficara preso em minha garganta por meses a fio. - Cansei de ser usado e abusado como um mero objeto sexual quando você briga com o seu namoradinho.

-Isso não é verdade. - A entonação de voz dele aumenta. Desespero? Talvez. - Não é assim que eu te vejo...

-Jensen, eu não quero ser seu vibrador, não quero ser um objeto que você só usa para desejo.

-Não! - Ele grita. - Não é assim que eu te vejo! Eu te amo, Misha!

-Ama, é? - Eu pergunto sarcástico. - Então porque você sempre volta para o Jared? Porque _ele_ é o seu namorado, e _eu_ tenho que ser o amante? Porque _eu_ não posso ser seu namorado? Porque sempre tenho que ser o outro, o amante, o destruidor de lares, a sobra pro sexo? Hein, Jensen?

-PORQUE EU AMO O JARED! - Ele berra. Espero que eu não tenha problemas com os outros moradores do Hotel.

-Você não pode amar verdadeiramente, de todo o coração, duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, Jensen. - Eu continuo, com a mesma entonação de voz que comecei.

Ele desata a rir. Ri de nervosismo, eu espero.

-Olha só quem fala! - Ele ainda gargalha. - Larga a mão de ser hipócrita, Misha! Você também ama a sua esposa, não é? Como você acha que _eu_ me sinto quanto a isso, hein?

-Com Victoria é diferente. - Eu argumento.

-Diferente como? - Ele para, finalmente, de rir.

-A diferença é que eu abro o jogo com uma das partes, ao menos, Jensen. Eu sempre te disse que a amava, sempre. Eu não finjo que ela não existe quando estou com você. E eu não durmo com você só porque tive uma briga com ela, e depois tenho remorso e volte para os braços da minha mulher.

-E quem disse que eu tenho, hein? - Ele volta a aumentar o tom de voz. - Quem disse que eu me arrependo das vezes que dormi com você?

-Se você não se arrependesse, não voltaria para o Jared na manhã seguinte. - Percebo que estou fazendo força para não desabar em lágrimas.

-Porque ele é meu namorado, porra! - Ele grita novamente. - Eu não consigo ficar longe dele. Não dá!

-Então foi por isso que você voltou com ele, aquela vez em que vocês brigaram por ele ter marcado o casamento com a Cortese? - Eu pergunto, percebendo que não agüentarei segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo. Está sendo mais difícil do que eu esperava. - Foi por isso que você me iludiu aquelas semanas, vindo aqui me visitar quase todo dia? Foi por isso que eu tive que mudar minha antiga suíte para um quarto de casal e te dar uma chave reserva? Foi por isso que você posava aqui quase toda noite?

-Misha, o que aconteceu aquela vez... - Ele tenta se explicar, a voz se tornando mais baixa do que a minha. Graças, parece que eu estou virando esse jogo novamente!

-Foi por isso que você me deixou plantado aqui na noite em que se embriagou e foi pra cama com ele? - Eu prossigo, uma veia latejando no pescoço. - Foi por isso que a noite que eu planejava ser perfeita foi pro ralo? Foi por isso que eu enchi o quarto de velas, que se derreteram esperando você vir? Foi por isso que eu virei a taça de vinho caro que eu havia comprado? Foi por isso que eu me odiei por ter comprado aquela aliança e me iludido achando que, um dia, você seria _meu_ namorado?

-O quê...? - Ele se surpreende.

-E pior, foi por isso que você não deu nem satisfação depois daquilo, e fingiu que aquelas semanas em que passamos juntos nunca acontecera?

-Eu... eu... eu estava confuso. - Ele tentou se desculpar. -Eu... Misha... se eu soubesse sobre as velas, o vinho, a aliança e o pedido, que eu aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes, eu juro, eu nunca teria ido aquele bar idiota... eu nunca...

-Mas você foi, Jensen. - Eu o corto. - Não tem como mudar isso agora, e se tivesse, eu juro que tentaria mudar. Eu juro que tentaria fazer você voltar pra cá, aceitar o pedido, ter uma transa mais do que espetacular comigo e ser meu namorado. Porque eu te amo, Jensen. Eu, sim, realmente, amo nessa história.

-Então pra que esse draminha todo? - Percebo que os olhos dele estão marejados, assim como os meus. Talvez eu tenha pegado pesado demais com ele. - Se você me ama, porque quer terminar comigo?

-Porque eu quero um amor que seja correspondido, Jensen. - Uma lágrima escorre da minha face. - Eu não quero continuar te dando um amor que você não está correspondendo a altura, e nunca corresponderá! Eu não quero continuar servindo só como um consolo, uma transa e um abraço amigo!

-Mas que coisa Misha! Eu já disse que te amo, o que mais você quer que eu faça, hein? - Ele está prestes a se debulhar, eu tenho certeza.

-Eu quero que você volte para o Jared, Jensen. - Eu digo, lutando contra parte da minha mente para dizer aquilo. - Você o ama, merece ficar com ele. Não o engane mais, seja feliz com ele. Quanto a mim? Eu voltarei pra Victoria, minha esposa que eu amo, e para o meu filho, que também amo.

Ele se cala. Veste as roupas jogadas pelo quarto rapidamente, sem olhar para o meu rosto.

Droga. Seria tão mais fácil se eu fosse como ele. Se eu não amasse a minha esposa, ou ao menos não do jeito que um marido deve amar. Talvez se eu amasse apenas ele, as coisas seriam melhores. Eu ficaria satisfeito com uma transa casual e continuaria vivendo naquela tentadora e doce ilusão. Vicky poderia ser minha conselheira, minha melhor amiga, assim como Danneel Harris é para ele. E, por deuses, como eu precisava de uma boa conselheira naquele momento!

Ele para, já na entrada da porta. Me olha e nega com a cabeça, repetidas vezes. Morde os lábios daquele jeito tão dele.

-Não. - Ele me diz. - Não, não, não. Essa história ainda não acabou aqui, Misha. Conversaremos mais tarde, quando eu voltar.

-Jensen. - Eu o chamo, de um modo frio que consegue assustar até a mim mesmo. - Por favor, não volte.

Ele fecha a porta, sem responder.


	2. Jared

**Link:** Música do capítulo é ''Hook, Line & Sinker''-Jon Brion (http: /www. youtube. com/watch? v=5L3HDGB8iFM ).

**CAPÍTULO 2: Jared  
><strong>

Um barulho na porta do apartamento alugado de Jared, que a atende. É Jensen. Está com os olhos vermelhos, inchados. Ele o abraça, sem dizer nada.

-É... Olá, Jen. - Jared cumprimenta.

Ficam assim por um bom tempo. Até que Jared o leva para dentro. Tira sua roupa, e a dele também. Transam, mas Jensen quase não geme. Por vezes, Jared pensa que ele está prestes a chorar. Resolve parar aquilo, as estocadas, sentindo que está fazendo a coisa certa. Saí de cima dele, arranca a camisinha do seu pênis e abraça Jensen, aninhando-se na sua cama de casal.

- Jay...? - Jensen chama, enquanto Jared está quase caindo no sono.

- Sim?

- Me promete uma coisa...?

Jared se inclina e o olha nos olhos, franzindo o cenho. Não está entendendo aonde ele quer chegar.

- Prometo. - Responde.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar...?

Jared segura um riso. O deixar? Até parece que isso havia passado por sua cabeça. Bom, até havia, certa vez. Mas aquilo já fazia há um certo tempo.

- Porque pergunta isso? - Jared estranha. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jensen não responde. Apenas fita um ponto qualquer do teto.

- Ok, se isso é sobre a Gen de novo... - Jared retoma. - Nós já falamos sobre isso.

- Você acha que é possível? - Jensen o olha intensamente. - Uma pessoa amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?

Jared está literalmente perdido naquela conversa. Do que diabos Jensen estava falando?

- Não verdadeiramente. - Jared responde. - Digo, ele pode só _achar_ que ama duas pessoas, mas uma delas é apenas uma paixão, uma grande queda, e não um amor verdadeiro.

Jensen desvia o olhar do seu rosto e volta a olhar para o teto.

- Era isso que você sentia quando estava com ela, Cortese? - Jensen pergunta. - Você a amava?

Jared sorri. Jensen está com ciúmes, de novo?

- Bom, eu achava que sim. - Jared responde, alisando o rosto de Jensen com uma mão e admirando sua beleza e meiguice. - Me casei com ela e tudo o mais. Mas, percebi, mesmo que tarde demais, que meu verdadeiro amor era você, Jen. Genevieve foi só uma paixão repentina, mas não duradoura. Eu já cansei de te explicar isso...

Jensen continua em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Então, isso quer dizer que nós nunca terminaremos, apesar das nossas brigas, não é? - Jensen insiste.

Jared passa a mão na sua testa.

- Você está com febre, Jen? - Jared o olha com um olhar cauteloso. - Porque você está meio estranho hoje...

Jensen se levanta, bruscamente.

- Eu devia voltar pro meu Hotel. - Jensen diz, sem convicção.

- Mas já está de noite, Jen! – Jared argumenta. Jensen estava mesmo estranho e ele não seria louco de deixar o namorado sair dali daquele jeito aquela noite. - Você pode dormir aqui essa noite.

- Ela não iria gostar. - Jensen diz, frio. - Sabe que não...

Jared se cala. Sabia que Jensen estava certo. Genevieve não iria gostar, em um pouco, se descobrisse que os dois dormiram juntos. A mulher até dera um ultimato quando Jared contou que havia tido um caso com Jensen. Dissera-lhe que, se ele gostava mesmo dela e pretendesse se casar, que largasse Jensen, que o deixasse no passado. Jared, apaixonado que estava, fizera como mandado. Até pensou em se separar quando voltou com Jensen, mas Genevieve havia sido clara quanto a isso: se eles voltassem, se Jared lhe desse um pé na bunda, ela botaria a boca no trombone e gritaria para quem quisesse ouvir que seu marido era gay e tinha um caso com o melhor amigo. Desde então, eles se tornaram quase reféns da mulher. A única escapatória seria se eles mesmos anunciassem o romance.

Mas, apesar disso, Jared gostava de Genevieve. Sabia que gostava. Sabia que a mulher só estava fazendo aquilo por medo, por temer perder o homem que ela amava em troca de um relacionamento que ela chamava de "coisa do passado". Genevieve estava confusa, Jared sabia muito bem, e não a culpava por isso. Aprendera que o amor às vezes pode levar alguém ao extremo, e corromper a alma.

- Vou indo, então... - A voz de Jensen despertou Jared de seus pensamentos.

Jared se levantou e segurou no ombro de Jensen, antes que este alcançasse a porta.

- Jen, o que está acontecendo? - Jared olhou Jensen nos olhos. - Porque está tão estranho hoje?

Jensen o fitou-o.

- Quanto tempo isso vai durar? - Jensen perguntou, para o espanto de Jared. - Quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar dividindo seu amor com outra pessoa?

Jared passou uma mão nos cabelos, em um típico gesto seu.

- Jen, você ouviu o que eu disse? Eu _não_ amo a Gen! Eu _só_ amo você!

- Então porque ainda está com ela?

- Você sabe muito bem o porque, Jensen!

- Porque ela te chantageou? Esse é o preço do nosso amor? - Jensen apertava os olhos e Jared soube que ele estava começando a se estressar. - Uma vadia maluca entra no nosso caminho e tudo de repente começa a ruir? Tudo o que construímos começa a desmoronar por uma cadela psicótica?

- Não fala assim dela! – Jared gritou. Genevieve podia ter seus defeitos, mas ainda assim era sua amiga, e Jared não tolerava quando alguém, mesmo Jensen, tentava destratar os seus amigos. - Ela só está confusa...

- Confusa? Jared, você parece que se recusa a enxergar...

- O que é, Jensen? - Jared grita com o outro, irritado. - Não sei se você percebeu, mas não são todas as melhores que são companheiras como Danneel Harris! Não são todas as esposas que entendem...

- Talvez seja esse o problema. - Jensen corta, a voz abaixando e ficando fria novamente. - Talvez esposas sejam o problema. Talvez se você não tivesse inventado de se casar com aquela mulher, nós não brigássemos tanto quanto ultimamente.

Jared se calou. Jensen estava certo. Os dois tinham algumas briguinhas antes do anúncio do casório, é verdade. Mas nunca elas eram tão grandes quanto as que estavam tendo. Nunca haviam chegado ao ponto de ficarem semanas sem trocarem sequer um beijo como já haviam feito certo tempo atrás.

A mente de Jared viajou, involuntariamente, para o estopim de tudo aquilo.

**GB & GL**

_- É verdade? - Jensen perguntou, quando estava no apartamento de Jared._

_Jared o fitou, em silêncio. Chamara o namorado (ou seria, ex-namorado?) ali, para uma conversa que alertara ser importante. Pelo jeito, Jensen já havia ouvido a notícia de outra boca._

_- Sim. - Jared confirmou, já presumindo sobre o que Jensen perguntara. _

_Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desconfortado._

_- Vocês... Você... - Ele tentou completar a frase, o nervosismo transpirando em sua voz. Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto._

_- Desculpe, Jen. - Jared disse. Não sabia como tentar amenizar aquela bomba que jogava nas mãos de Jensen._

_- Você... Você... A ama? - Jensen parou, os olhos lacrimejados._

_Jared fitou-o. Esperava mil e umas perguntas de Jensen, mas com certeza essa não era uma delas._

_- Sim. - Jared respondeu sincero. Estava apaixonado por Genevieve Cortese, e não havia como negar isso._

_Jensen concordou com um aceno de cabeça, passando a mão pela boca e pela barba mal-feita, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro._

_- Você a ama... Como me amou? - Jensen perguntou, fitando os olhos de Jared._

_- Sim, Jen. - Jared suspirou. - Eu a amo e vou me casar com ela. Me desculpe._

_Jensen parou._

_- Me desculpe? - Jensen gritou, de repente. - Me desculpe? Acha que desculpas vão aliviar tudo, Jared?_

_- Jen, eu não... - Jared tentou argumentar, mas fora inútil. Sabia que Jensen soltaria toda a sua fúria nele, como fazia com outras pessoas quando estava irritado. Nessas ocasiões, o melhor era se calar e ignorar, se quisesse não abalar a amizade._

_- Jared, você pensa que pode jogar toda a nossa história no lixo por uma paixãozinha adolescente? - Jensen vociferou, as veias começando a saltar do pescoço. - Acha que pode brincar, usar e abusar do meu coração e jogá-lo fora como um brinquedo velho quando outro aparece? _

_Jared fitou o chão, desejando que o sermão de Jensen durasse menos que uma eternidade e fosse menos dolorido que uma tortura._

_- Olhe para mim, _porra! _– Gritou, Jensen. - Seja homem o suficiente e me olhe nos olhos quando eu lhe disser algumas verdades!_

_Jared voltou a olhar para os olhos esverdeados, e agora molhados, de Jensen. Procurou não demonstrar nem raiva e nem pena no olhar._

_- Você... Você... Jared, você não sabe o quanto eu o odeio neste momento! – Gritou, Jensen. As lacrimas escorrendo do rosto como cachoeira. - Você não sabe o quanto eu odeio o fato de te amar e de, um dia, ter te namorado!_

_- Desculpe, Jen, ok? - Jared resolveu intervir. Se fosse para jogar as cartas na mesa, que ele abaixasse seu jogo também. - Eu te amei, sim. E eu não me arrependo nem um pouco disso, e se pudesse voltar atrás, teria feito tudo o que fiz e passado todos os momentos com você, sendo meu namorado, de novo! Mas eu não controlo meu coração, Jensen! Se ele diz que eu amo outra pessoa, eu não posso ficar me iludindo e levando nosso namoro pra frente!_

_Jensen fechou os punhos. Antes que Jared percebesse, Jensen o esmurrou no meio do nariz. Jared caiu estatelado com a bunda no chão, o nariz sangrando._

_- _Isso_ é por tudo o que você está fazendo comigo, Jared. - Jensen anunciou._

_Por um momento, Jared achou que Jensen continuaria esmurrando-o. Mas Jensen nada fez, apenas se dirigiu para a porta._

_- E faz um favor pra mim Padalecki? - Jensen parou na soleira da porta. - Esquece que um dia nós fomos namorados! Esquece que um dia nós fomos mais do que companheiros de trabalho!_

_- Jen, espere! Aonde você vai? - Jared perguntou com a voz fanha, o peito acelerado pelo ataque. Segurava o nariz ensangüentado com uma das mãos._

_- Quer saber aonde eu vou? – Gritou, Jensen, já fora de vista. - Eu vou dar o meu amor a quem merece!_

_Jared ouviu o barulho da porta do apartamento sendo batida violentamente. Jensen se fora, e provavelmente nunca voltaria. E mesmo que voltasse, não seria o mesmo, sabia que não. Jamais as coisas voltariam a ser como eram antes._

**GB & GL**

- Jay, você vê o problema, não é? - Jensen disse seco. - _Ela_ é o problema.

Jared fitou-o por um momento. Por um lado Jensen tinha razão, mas Jared não poderia jogar toda a culpa em Genevieve. Jared era culpado tanto quanto a mulher, ele tinha plena consciência.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - Jared perguntou confuso.

- Se você me ama como diz, deveria se separar dela. Eu a odeio, mas não concordo que você continue enganando-a e se passando pelo "marido perfeito" se não a ama verdadeiramente, como companheira.

- Eu não posso. - Jared insiste. - Sabe muito bem o que Gen seria capaz de fazer se me perdesse: ela espalharia pra Deus e o mundo sobre nosso caso.

Jensen fitou-o, desta vez, por um momento, nos olhos.

_- _Deixe que espalhe. - Disse, apenas.

Jared quase deu um pulo com a sentença.

- O quê? Jensen, você ficou maluco?

- Eu _sou_ maluco. Maluco por você! - Jensen disse com o olhar apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo gélido e sem vida. - E se você sente o mesmo, não vai se importar com esse tipo de coisa que está mais do que na hora de ser revelada.

Jared se segurou para não rir, de nervosismo. Jensen só podia ter bebido umas, era a única explicação!

- Jen, e a nossa carreira? E a nossa imagem para com o público? Uma decisão dessas não pode ser tomada assim, sem mais nem menos, sendo levada pelas emoções e não pela razão!

- Esse é o problema, Jay! - Jensen já aumentava o tom de voz novamente. - Eu cansei de ficar me escondendo, me esgueirando por aí feito um bandido e ficar negando um sentimento tão forte quanto o que sinto por você!

- Jen, eu sei que às vezes é difícil, mas... - Jared tentou explicar, mas sabia que era inútil. Quando Jensen botava uma ideia na cabeça, era bom não contrariar. Mesmo que a ideia fosse tão absurda como essa.

- Para com isso Jared! - Jensen rosnou. - Pare de ficar sempre inventando uma desculpa aqui e outra ali pra nós não assumirmos de uma vez quem realmente somos!

- Jen, não é desculpa! - Jared tentava botar os pés de Jensen no chão. - Não podemos assumir que somos namorados, e ponto final. Já concordamos com isso anteriormente.

- Mas as coisas mudaram, Jared. - Jensen voltava a abaixar o tom de voz, para alívio de Jared. Talvez Jensen estivesse começando a acordar... - _Nós_ mudamos.

Jared concordou com um aceno de cabeça, concordando, ao menos uma vez, com Jensen aquela noite.

-Então, o que você quer fazer? - Jared perguntou, temendo a resposta. - Porque eu acho inconcebível nós assumirmos uma relação.

Jensen fitou-o demoradamente.

- Então não vejo o porquê de continuarmos construindo esse castelo de farsas, Jay. Se não for pra assumir agora, não assumiremos nunca. E não é isso que eu quero. Eu quero que o mundo seja testemunha do nosso amor, é o que eu mais desejo: poder te beijar e dizer que te amo a qualquer hora que eu quiser.

Jared suspirou, cansado.

- Jen, desculpe, mas não podemos fazer isso. Eu lamento.

Jensen não respondeu. Apenas vestiu sua roupa, em silêncio.

- Aonde você vai? - Jared perguntou, por fim.

- Eu vou dar o meu amor a quem eu sei que não veria problema algum em assumir que dorme comigo, um dia. - Jensen disse, frio.

Saiu, batendo a porta estrondosamente. Deixou um Jared perplexo e sem palavras no apartamento. Um Jared que tentava entender como tudo aquilo acontecera, como tudo havia mudado do vinho pra água tão bruscamente.

**Nota do Autor:** Sim, é Jared's PoV, e sim, o cap. É Padackles. Eu nunca escrevi a shipper, então é provável que tenha saído uma porcaria. Sorry! Já escrevi o cap. 3, que espero, em breve, ser betado pela Dona Taxxti, né? *pega uma arma* É provável que eu atualize ''He is the devil'' lá pelo meio da semana só, então, paciência!


End file.
